SPECTROBES: INTERVIEW OF PAIN
by Phear me
Summary: lol, this is funny
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello everyone

_There are banging noises in the backround_

Me: today we are forcing Jado to come for an Interview

Jado: SCREW U BITCH

Me: Alright, 1st question, why do you phail epicly all the time, but still try? 

_Jado runs away crying_

_Komanoto makes him go back into the chair, holding a big ass gun at his head, and Jado seems incredibly scared of him (for obvious reasons)._

Me: don't try that again

Jado: I hate you

Me: I know you do, now, 2nd question, why are you so self centered? Don't you have a crush on Jeena like Rallen Does?

Rallen: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT, I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!

Me: RALLEN, SHUT UP, JADO, TALK OR I DIP YOU IN LAVA

Jado: um…..well……I……Uh…….

Me: YOU DO HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!

Jado: WHAT, WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT 

Me: cause I see the picture of here in your diary right here

Jado: YOU STOLE AND READ MY DIARY, F*** YOU B****

Rallen: HEY, JEENA IS MINE!

Jeena: I WONT GO OUT WITH EATHER OF YOU, NOW DIE

Jado: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rallen RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Me: Well, that's all for now, well continue this next time


	2. Chapter 2

Me: we are back, and I have Mikano here to help with interview

Mikano: Hello all my fans, SCREW YOU PEOPLE WHO HATE ME (takes out a big ass Japanese LAZAR gun)

Jado: WHAT, COME ON, NOT HER TOO NOW! (he seems scared shitless now)

Me: TOO BAD JADO, YOU SUCK, now, which do you prefere to do to people in TnD?

Jado: I prefer….

Mikano: (interrupting him) TRUTH OR DARE JADO

Jado: dare, WAIT, WHAT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Me: ok, I dare you to go to every living person, and btw, you cant kill anyone either, and tell them "IM A EGO MAINIAC WHO IS A HOPELESS LOSER AND IM GAY AND LIKE BARBIES"

Jado: 

Mikano: and person means anything alive

(Jado leaves and comes back 3 hours later)

Jado: I HATE YOU ALL

Me: ok, next question, What do you think about yourself

Jado: well…. (says every single complement about himself) …..and that's it.

Me: (wakes up) What?!?!?, oh, your done, next question, what do you think about Mikano?

Jado: SHES A ######&*#&*%$^%*&%#*)%$(#%^(#%^*

Mikano: WHAT, NOW YOUR GUNNA GET IT (runs at him)

Jado: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK (for viewer reasons)

Jado: I…meant….she's a wonderful person, and is super nice and way better then me (clearly scarred)

Me: well, that's all for now, c ya


	3. Chapter 3

Me: and were back, Mikano, you have to bring Jado off the rope dangling over the lava pit and back on screen

Mikano: aw, fine

Jado: I hate you

Mikano: WHAT DID YOU SAY (holds a big ass Japanese gun at him)

Jado: I SAID I LOVE YOU

Mikano: WHAT!!!!!! (Loads gun)

Jado: I MEAN, UR OK

Mikano: Better

Me: wow, Jado, you're an idiot, now, next question, who do you hate more, Me or Mikano?

Jado: Mikano…

Me: allow me to change that perspective (Jado is absorbed into the shadows, and comes out 10 minutes later afraid and terrified)

Jado: I take that back, you, definitely you

Me: better. Now. Next question, why are you such failer at life?

Jado: I AM NOT!

ME: don't lie Jado (Shadows start to approach him)

Jado: BUT I AM NOT

Mikano: (whispering to me) maybe he really doesn't know

Me: (whispering back) I know he doesn't, I just want an excuse to use the shadows on him again

Me: NOW, JADO, TELL THE TRUTH

Jado: I AM

Me: THAT'S IT, SHADOWS, hold him till the next part. :D

Jado: 

Mikano: well, that's all for now, c ya


	4. Chapter 4

Me: and were back

Mikano: um, you forgot about Jado

Me: oh right, yeah, him

_A shadow comes forth, unabsorbing Jado, and then disappearing. Jado is clearly disturbed beyond all belief by what he saw. Mikano is laughing so hard at what Jado says next._

Jado: PLEASE, NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

Me: eh, ill think about it, now Jado, you've had a 3 day weekend in there, so heres your next question, who do you think is more awesome, me or Mikano?

Jado: (not even hesitating) You, definitely you

Me: good choice

Mikano: next question, is their any flaws in ether of us

Jado: NO

Mikano: thought so

Me: Next question, Chocolate or Vanilla, which do you prefer?

Jado: Vanilla

Me: figures you'd like the not as good stuff

Jado:…….

Me: next question:, who is smarter, me or you

Jado: (Ego acting up again) Me

Me: Jado, I thought you learned

Jado: AW #&%

_Shadows come forth, absorbing Jado, and you hear his dying scream._

Me: Oh well, guess the Interview is over, don't worry, I didn't use my permanent killing on him, so he can be used again, bu bye


	5. long awaited Chapter 5

_**HERE IT IS, PART 5!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, I have been asked to add….ANOTHER GUEST STAR!!!!!!!! His name (the name that u shall know him by, not his real 1 (to my knowledge)) is solotwin, and I will add this to my account but like my Shadow Sword (I know I haven't used it at all, but its epic, so u know), oh, and my Shadow Blaster (yes it's a shadow theme, ill tell u details hopefully in this) he has a Dimensional Sword that lets him cross dimensions amd can grow crystels from his skin. He has not said anything else, except I forced him to say I like pie, for no reason at all (lol).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except anything in my room, any thing I make, my shadow sword and blaster, and my Xbox 360 and all my games. Oh and My Epicness.**_

Jado: WTF, THAT WAS A LONG NOTE

Me: I know, I just wanna know something, why is Rallen here?

Rallen: (holds up Electro – Chain) Remember, it's the reason we cant hurt each other in the Truth or Dare [Another note, in my Truth or dare I decided to add more Raljeen and Edwin, WOOT]

Me: oh yeah, I never released Maja did I?

Jado: I don't think u did, hasn't she been in there for like 2-3 weeks?

Mikano: I think so

Jado: we are keeping her in there right?

Me: hmmmm, na, other people need her for stories (releases Maja)

Maja: FINALY, FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #%*& YOU ALL

Solotwin: wait, why was that sensored?

Jado: that was a krawl curse, they aren't approved for any1 below 21

Me: yep, we would break our T rating if we let that by

Solotwin: I belive M rating too

Me: ok, down to business, Jado, 1st "question" Start a diet

Jado: THAT'S NOT A QUESTION YOU #%&*

Solotwin: SIT DOWN, OR IL MAKE U LOOK UGLIER THEN MAJA

Maja: DIE YOU #%&*

Me: BOTH OF U SIT DOWN (takes out shadow sword epicly, and stabs Maja in foot)

Maja: OMFG, WTF, MUCH PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Solotwin: Dam

Mikano: agreed

Me: next question: who do u hate more, Rallen or Maja?

Jado: ummmmmm, (realizes Rallen fell asleep, and Maja is in too much pain to move), that's a good question, dam, I think I hate Rallen more

Mikano: well I know Maja hates u more then Rallen, since shes in love with Rallen

Maja (still in pain): WHAT! WHY YOU……..

Mikano: (holding sword to Maja's Neck) I suggest u don't say that next word

Solotwin: I got a question, who is Your greatest enemy?

Jado: Rallen by far

Rallen: (waking up) wait wha?!?!?!??!?

Jado: about time sleeping beauty

Rallen: WHY YOU

Jado: I wouldn't… (points to electro Chain)

Rallen: right……

Mikano: ok, is it true uv recorded all the times Rallen and Jeena had sex (takes out Lie Detector)

Jado: um, well, um, yes

Mikano: OMG REALLY, (holds sword to Jado's Neck) WHERE DID U PUT THEM

Jado: um, YouTube

Me: well, that's all the time we got, c ya


	6. Chapter 6 Rydrake Disabler off

Me: AND WERE BACK

Solo: who are you talking to?

Me: (aims his big ass shadow blaster at his head) I think you know who

Solo: OK OK (backs away slowly)

Jado: Solo, T or D

Solo: Dare, bring it

Jado: I dare you to beat up Mikano

Me: um, guys, this is the interview, you remember that right?

Jado and Solo: oh yeah

Mikano: owned

Jado and Solo: HEY! :(

Me: SHUT UP, NOW JADO, ANSWER THE QUESTION

Jado: WHAT QUESTION!

Me: WHY ARE YOU SOOOOOOOO IDIOTIC

Jado: I AM NOT

Me: YOU ARE SO

Jado: AM NOT

Me, Mikano, and Solo: ARE TOO

Jado: NO WAY, I AM SMART, I MADE IT SO RALLEN FAILS THE FLIGHT SIMULATOR 99% OF THE TIME

Rallen: (coming in from other room) I KNEW IT

Jado: HA, U CANT DO ANYTHING TO ME

Rallen: WATCH ME (goes Rydrake on Jado's Ass)

Jado: OH S#%, I THOUGHT YOU DISABLED THAT IN HERE

Me: I un-disabled it

Jado: AW #%&*$^#^#^$#&^(#*^&%(%&*^$#%&#*)^

Solo: NEXT QUESTION, WHY IS IT YOU ALWAYS GET PWNED BY RYDRAKES?

Jado: idk

Mikano: wait a sec, you undisabled Rydrakes? (Looks malevolently at Jado)

Jado: oh #$%& (Mikano goes Rydrake on Jado's ass too)

Me: Wow, is it even possible for Jado to bend like that?

Mikano: nope

Solo: aw, ewwwww, good thing the camera isn't pointed over here here, or we wouldn't be able to rise the rating high enough

Mikano: next question, WHOS YOUR MASTER

Jado: (thinking very hard) KRUX IS

Mikano: WRONG

Krux: NO, HES RIGHT (appears evilly)

Mikano: YOU

Krux: U SHALL DIE

Mikano: NO, YOU WILL (GOES Rydrake on Krux'es ass)

Krux: OH YEAH (goes, um, EVERYTHING, on Mikano's ass (insert epic battle here))

Solo: wow

Me: ok next question, what do you like best about Krux?

Jado: hmmm, gotta say it's the fact he doesn't keep killing me

Mikano: (still fighting) DIE KRUX

Me: NO WAIT NOT THA………(you lose signal of the story)


	7. Chapter 7 still not back on

WARNING: TOO LAZY TO UN UN DISABLE RYDRAKES

Jado: WHAT

Mikano: Excellent (grins evilly at Jado)

Jado: OH #%&*

All of us: JADO

Rallen: why am I here?

Solo: cause Jeena's on vacation (I frown sadly a little while I wait for Jeena to get back to do more T and D fun)

Me: Rallen, get me some Coffee, NOW!

Mikano: ME TOO

All of us: FUCK NO MIKANO

Mikano: fine

Rallen: ok then, that's 1 decaf extra hot, and 3 espressos (goes and comes back with the coffee)

Jado: wait, who ordered the Decaf? 

Solo: I ordered 2 (pours Extra hot Decaf down Jado's Back)

Jado: OW, WHY YOU #$$%$*#$&*&% FUCKER

All of us again: JADO

Jado: STOP YELLING

Me: NEVER

Mikano: anyway, what is your favorite color Jado?

Jado: Why, its Bla….

Lie Detector: LIE DETECTED, TRUTH IS PINK

Jado: TO HELL IT IS

Me: The lie detector has spoken

Solo: hmmmmmmmm, espresso

Me: what is your most favorite Krawl?

Maja: It better be me

Jado: WTF, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

Krux: no, it must be me

Jado: YOU'RE HERE TOO?

Grimmjow: And me

Jado: OH #$%&

All of us: JADO

Jado: STFU

Me: NO

Jado: well, uh, um, I gotta say Krux is (thoughts: For now)

Solo: figures Jado would be gay

Jado: AM NOT

Solo: Next Question: Are you gay?

Jado: No

Lie Detector: LIE LIE LIE

Jado: WTF, FOR REAL I AM NOT GAY

Lie Detector: LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE

Mikano: lol

Me: owned

Jado: YOU RIGGED THAT THING DIDN'T YOU

Me: now why would u think that

Jado: -_-

Rallen: MY TURN MY TURN

Jado: Oh #$%*&

Rallen: what does that Krawl Curse mean?

Jado: It is basicly Shit, Fuck, dam it, Crap, bitch, and Whore all rapped up in one word

Solo: well, that explains why its censored

Me: well, that's all the time we got for now, C YA ALL LATERZ

Mikano: WAIT

Me: what?

Mikano: RYDRAKE EPICNESS, GO, ATTACK THEM ALL

Jado, Krux, and Grimmjow: OH #%&*

Rallen: WAIT FOR ME

Solo: ME TOO

Me: IL HELP YOU ALL (closes it to avoid the repeated Krawl curses)


	8. Chapter 8 back on, oh well

Me: ok now, we are BACK BACK BACK BACK BACK (continue echo)

Mikano: What's with the echo

Me: Do u doubt me? 

Mikano: NO NO NO, NEVER

Me: good, cause u I could tell Jeena….

Mikano: Ok ok ok

Me: now, Jado, I know ur behind the chair

Jado: fuck you

Me: how about this (Smacks jado with a stick) 

Jado: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me: he he he

Solo: ok, jado, what is ur favorite color

Jado: black

Lie detector: Jado has lied

Jado: BUT IT IS (points to black cape)

Lie Detector: LIE (zaps Jado)

Jado: OWWWWW

Mikano: why do u suck in every Spectrobes game?

Jado: I DO NOT

Mikano: do too

Jado: DO NOT

Solo: do too

Jado: DO NOT

Me: do to

Jado: DO…NOT….!

Me, Mikano, and Solo: DOOOOOOOOOOO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jado: AHHHHHHHHHHHH (is blown away)

Me: pathetic (catches Jado with a shadow, when he comes out, it looked like he watched the one thing worse then Yaoi (Cannot be mentioned w/o giving u nightmares 4ever))

Jado: worse…thing…ever (twiches)

Mikano: what did he see?

Me: this (whispers something that causes Mikano to puke)

Mikano; OH, EW, THATS PLAIN WRONG, THAT IS FUCKED UP

Me: I know right?

Mikano: Did u get that from Komainu?

Me: yep, even he puked at it

Mikano: (shudders) I can see why

Me: Jado, how much are you in love with Jeena? 

Jado: WHAT, IM NO…..

Rallen and Jeena: (insert spit-take here) WHAT

Jado: wait, they're here, where is this

Me: nowhere special (just NPP HQ)

Jado: AHHHHHHHHHHHH (Rallen Hits Jado's head while Jeena shoots him with a blaster repeatedly)

Me: wow, sigh, well, Jado is getting owned too much to ask him anything else, so c ya all next time


	9. Chapter 9 IS HERE

Note: Am I updating 2 things in 1 day?

Alright: well here goes nothing

Solo: ummmm

Mikano: really?

Me: yeah, we kinda used up all the Jado Questions, so now its Rallen and Gronos

RalleN: WHY NOT JEENA?

Me: Because you wouldn't pay attention

Solo: Speaking of which, I should call Jeena

Rallen: DON'T YOU DARE

Solo: *presses a button, causing Rallen and Gronos to become traped in the chairs* He he he

Rallen: NOOOOOOOOOO

Solo* dials on cell phone*

Rallen: THE HORROR

Solo: hi Jeena

Jeena on Phone: hi

Solo: hey, iv got these 2 tickets that Rallen gave me to the Base Ball game later tonight, he is busy saving people as you know

Jeena: without….Me… *breaks into crying*

Solo: don't worry im here

Me: Hey wait a sec, where is Mikano?

Mikano: * takes solos Dimensional Sword right as he hangs up* NOW SUFFER *warps Rallen and Solo to each other's spots*HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT RALJEE

Me: uh oh, Rallen, I need to get 1 question in before Mikano goes super nova

Rallen: What?

Me: how long have you known Jeena?

Rallen: ummmmmm

Me: you don't remember the 1st day you met?

Rallen: *gulps* no, I made room for…"other" memories

Me: RallJee memories?

Rallen: maybe

Me: oh ok th *both me and Rallen are pushed by a blast of energy and get knocked into a wall*

Mikano: *goes supernova and….

Annoying Message: please insert 25 cents

Me: damit, camera ran out

Mikano: well, it did last 5-6 months and over 100000 man fics


End file.
